Bridgette The Sufer Girl
Bridgette was a supporting character in Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She later returned as a central character in Total Drama Action but was not placed on a team due to her early elimination, though she did qualify for Total Drama World Tour representing Team Victory. She is a primary co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath. She is a pirate. She is voiced by Kristen Fairlie. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate pirate who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She has friends. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. Many aspects of Bridgette's character are revealed in Brunch of Disgustingness. When she joins the remaining Screaming Gopher females, she faces one of her biggest challenges in getting them to work as a team. She believes in "building bridges, not walls", even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. In Total Drama Action, she is shown to value her friendships with the other contestants as ego-driven Geoff tortures the eliminated castmates. Most notably, even when she is angry with Gwen for her actions, she still warns her about an anvil which will fall on her if she lies. Bridgette loves spending time with boyfriend Geoff most of all. After they become an official couple, the two are rarely seen not making out. Trivia References *Bridgette has many similarities to the character "Gidget" from the book "Gidget" by Frederick Kohner, which takes place in the 1950's: **Both love to surf. **They have rhyming names. **Bridgette uses the screen name "Gidget123" when she is asking Gwen for love advice in The Aftermath: II. **"Gidgette" (sounding exactly the same as "Gidget") is also the nickname given for Bridgette and Geoff's relationship in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *It was mentioned in Fresh TV blog that Bridgette once challenged Fin McCloud from Stoked to a surfing contest. However, the match ended up without a winner due to a "hilarious shenanigans involving a coffee bean roaster and a rare breed of sea otter." **This makes Bridgette the first character of Total Drama to meet a character from Stoked, also indicating that Total Drama and Stoked takes place in the same universe. Comparisons *She is one of two contestants to sing a duet on more than one occasion. The other being Gwen. *Bridgette is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title, the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Chef Hatchet, Ezekiel, Scarlett, and Sky. In her case, it is Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. *Bridgette is the second girl on the show to have kissed at least two guys, Geoff and Alejandro. The others being Heather, Gwen, and Courtney who have each kissed three each. *Bridgette is one of the seven female contestants to have more than one boy attracted to her, the others being Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Anne Maria, Jasmine and Carrie. *Bridgette is one of five contestants to make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island but not compete in Total Drama All-Stars, and the others are DJ, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Owen. **She and DJ are the only ones to not appear in the fifth season in some way. *Bridgette, along with DJ, is the only character on the show known to be a vegetarian, although she has been shown eating meat on some occasions. *Bridgette, along with Alejandro and Trent, is known to be on the honor roll at her high school, and is the only female so far to do so. Although it can be assumed Courtney is on her school's honor roll as well. Competition *Bridgette is the first contestant in Total Drama history to ever participate in a challenge. She did so in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 by being the first camper to jump off of the cliff. *Bridgette is the only female to have been the first female eliminated from a season twice, as she was the first female eliminated from both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *She is the only female Killer Bass to originally qualify for Total Drama Action, as Courtney had to sue the show to return. **Thus, Bridgette is the only female Killer Bass to properly qualify for all of the first three seasons. *Bridgette is the only contestant to compete on three seasons yet be on only two teams. *Bridgette and Geoff were the first two contestants to ever be eliminated in a double elimination, making Bridgette the first female eliminated via double elimination. *In Total Drama World Tour, Bridgette started off four songs and was the first to get her own individual song. *Bridgette and Geoff are the only contestants on Total Drama Action to not receive a Gilded Chris Award. *Bridgette has ranked fourth on both of her teams. Miscellaneous *Bridgette's first two eliminations were in episodes that included the contestants avoiding being caught by Chef. *A running gag about Bridgette is that while she's quite a sporty person who's especially talented in the water, she's a complete klutz on the land, which often results in mishaps. *Bridgette is featured in a Teletoon promotional video, where she is seen using a white laptop while sitting at the refreshments bar in Playa Des Losers. *Despite being known for her surfing skills before Total Drama Island, the only times Bridgette was shown surfing are in the opening sequence of Total Drama World Tour, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, and Hawaiian Style. *Bridgette is the only contestant that has been in three seasons to get voted off regularly in all of those seasons. *According to Bridgette's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite foods include anything vegan such as seaweed brownies, lentil cakes and strawberry rice milkshakes. **It is also stated in her biography that her favorite movies include any surfing movie made after 2003 and that her favorite color is ocean blue. **Her biography also states that her favorite music is by Rick Rale. *She has a mother. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Vegetarians Category:Athletes Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Musicians Category:Blonde hair Category:Green eyes Category:Brown Sandals Category:Lovers Category:Light Green Eyes Category:Love Interests Category:Canadian Characters Category:Ocean Blue Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Victory Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters voiced by Kristin Fairlie Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:Team Teens Characters